Facing Extinction
by SavannahRenae
Summary: Emma Peterson has been a dinosaur behavioral analyst at Jurassic World for two years. Owen Grady, an ex "friend with benefits" is her only real friend. As the events that shut down Jurassic World unfold Emma starts recalling the good memories of when she and Owen were "together." Will she have time to tell him how she feels? OC/Owen (Story is better than description, I promise)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there. So I saw Jurassic World not that long ago and it got me super inspired. I grew up watching the movies and being in love with dinosaurs so here I am. Just a warning, future chapters will get a little smutty but mostly just in flashback scenes and they'll be in** ** _italics._** **Thanks so much for reading please favorite and follow, and comments are always welcome.**

"Emma Elizabeth Peterson, please tell me you're joking. You are not going to that dino-island to be a… a vet."

Emma rolled her eyes at her mother from across the dinner table and let out a sigh. "First off Mom, the island is Isle Nublar and it's Jurassic World. Second… I am not a vet! I already told you, they want me to watch them… study their behaviors. Besides, it's safe, they have been running for five years." Her mother scoffed and looked down at the table. Emma watched her for a second then stood from her chair and collecting her dishes from their grilled chicken and steamed vegetable dinner. "I've been there before, Mom. It looked great, secure." She headed towards the kitchen wishing her mother would just drop the conversation.

"They said that twenty years ago and look what happened." Her voice was hushed as if she didn't mean to say it. Emma brushed it off, knowing that things were different now. Besides, dinosaurs were her life. Ever since she was a kid she loved them. By the time she was five she could name Ankylosaurus to Stegosaurus and tell you what they ate. Her mother didn't always encourage it but she never stopped her.

"So are you taking me to the airport or should I just order a cab?" She asked as she opened the dishwasher and put her dishes inside.

Her mother let out a deep sigh and stepped into the kitchen with her plate in her hand. She looked Emma in the eye. "What time do you need to get up then and I'll make you breakfast?" Emma grinned. "I'm not letting you go hungry, we both know that airplane food isn't what it used to be."

"You got that right." Emma said while pulled her mother into a hug.

"Why couldn't you have just gotten into dolls like a normal girl?" They both laughed and Emma hugged her mother tighter.

 _Two Years Later_

Emma woke up to the sound of her alarm. With a smile on her face she pulled herself out of her bed and walked across the wooden floorboards of her bungalow towards her bathroom. She shed her clothing and turned on her shower then hopped in and started washing up. Every day was like this. Emma loved her job and looked forward to each new day at work. The longer she watched the dinosaurs the more she realized they were a lot like normal animals. She had seen things on that island that she would have never believed if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes. The park had a petting zoo for god's sake. She had been working there for a year and still couldn't wrap her head around it all. The thing that fascinated her most were the raptors they had on property. The four they had were just astounding.

Emma turned off the running water and wrapped a towel around her before stepping out of the shower. She walked over to the mirror and wiped it off with her hand so she could see herself. The vanity in her bathroom was so disorganized but without looking down she could pick up what she needed. She applied the small amount of makeup she always did and smiled at her reflection before she opened the bathroom door and stepped out with the towel still around her so she could get some clothes. As she reached her small closet she heard the floorboards by her front door creak. She whipped around and almost screamed when she saw someone standing there. She leapt behind the door of her closet and peaked her head out. "Have you heard of knocking, Grady?" The man with brown hair and green eyes stared back at her and grinned.

"I did, several times actually… you just didn't answer." Emma disappeared behind the door and let her towel fall to the ground. She pulled her underwear out of the small dresser she had inside the closet and put them on quickly followed by her cream colored tank top and her dark olive green cargo pants. "And I thought we agreed, no last names."

Emma rolled her eyes and stepped out from behind the door with a pair of socks and her belt in her hand. She sat on the bed and pulled her socks onto her feet as he walked closer to the bed. Owen Grady was the only real friend she had on the island. They were so close that their colleagues thought they were together. She met him the first month she was there and knew they were going to get along fairly well. He was a goofball and sometimes a complete idiot but he was really the only human interaction she had. It was a bonus that he was hot. She had often thought about what it would be like if they were together but quickly shook that thought away. They had been "together" before but didn't call it a relationship. To put it nicely they were friends with benefits, that was until Emma started having feelings for him and decided to call it off. Besides she almost lost him then and if it it didn't work out again she could lose him forever then she would be alone. "So what was just so exciting that you had to barge in and scare me to death?" She glanced up at him through her thick lashes and watched as he picked her necklace up off the nightstand.

"Your mom never told you who he was?" He was talking about her father. She shook her head as he handed the necklace to her. She looked at the gold shark tooth charm and smiled before putting it on. She never went a day without wearing it, knowing it was the only thing she had from her father.

"Mom used to say I got my love of dinosaurs from him." He nodding knowing that her mother was no longer around either. She had died not too long after Emma started working on Isle Nublar from a sudden heart attack. She cleared her throat and looked at the ground. "Now, you gonna tell me why you're here of not?"

"So demanding." She grinned and rolled her eyes. "I was in the cage with them." At first wat he said didn't register then her eyes widened with realization.

" .Way." She stood from the bed and looked at him in disbelief.

"Yeah fucking way." He grinned and she laughed.

"That is so amazing. What was it like? Did they listen to you? Did they tried to stare you down? Were you scared?!" The questions would have kept going if Owen didn't put up a hand to stop her.

"One question at a time sweetheart." He told her making her sigh.

"Fine… What happened that made you go in there?" Her excited hazel eyes landed on his green ones and she smiled.

"One of the feeding guys fell in. They surrounded him so I went in to call 'em off." So many questions were going through her head still. "You should have seen it, Emma."

"I don't know… I probably would have been scared to death." She said while putting on her belt.

"I'm glad you care for my safety." She elbowed him in the gut and walked over to the door where her work boots sat. "Why are you so mean to me?" His voice was filled with sarcasm.

"No, scared because who else would help me figure out what's up with my bike? And because I can be." He chuckled and she led him outside to where her motorcycle was. "You were supposed to come over and figure it out a long time ago but you never did." About a month ago Emma's bike started having some trouble and started stalling a lot.

"It still run?" She nodded. "We'll take it to my place, all my tools are there."

She looked around to see if he had driven his there. "You taking up walking?"

"Thought it would do me good for a day." She shook her head and chuckled.

"Let me go get the keys." She ran back inside and grabbed the keys off her nightstand before running back out, shutting and locking the door behind her. She tossed the keys to him then waited for him to get on the bike so she could get on behind him.

"You better hold on, Princess." She grinned as he revved it up and sped off. They arrived at his bungalow moments later. They got off her bike and Owen went to work on it almost immediately after he changed into a simple off white shirt. "When do you have to be to work?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't really have a scheduled day today. I was just going to walk around and waste time really." Owen chuckled. "I know, hard work, right?" She sat down in one of his many outdoor lounge chairs and smiled as she looked at the view of the lake. Her house was just out in the middle of the jungle. "How on earth did you get a better spot for your home than I did?"

"That's easy… I'm hot. It also helps that I was here a lot longer than you." Emma let out a short laugh and closed her eyes, letting her skin soak up the sun. If she wasn't mistaken Owen had been working on the island for about five years whereas she had only been there for a little over a year. She found herself thinking about the first time she had met Owen.

 _Claire was showing Emma around the island and they had made it to the raptor cages. "Mr. Grady can be a little… blunt, but he is really good with the raptors." At first Emma thought she meant he was just good at feeding them and watching over them but when they approached the stairs up to the catwalk above the enclosure she saw that there was much more to it. On the catwalk stood a man with a clicker in his left hand and a bucket near his feet. Emma looked over the railing to see four raptors staring up at him as if waiting for a command. She watched as he threw dead rats to them, one at a time. "Mr. Grady." Claire spoke up._

 _This "Mr. Grady" looked in their direction but quickly turned his attention back to the raptors below. "Alright, head out." He whistled once and the four animals ran off, calling to each other. "How nice of you Claire, you brought me a present."_

 _Emma could see Claire roll her eyes making her want to laugh. "Mr. Grady this is Miss Peterson. She is here to study the behaviors of our assets on the island." Just then Claire's phone rang, just like it had almost every five minutes on Emma's tour. She answered it and stepped to the side._

 _"_ _Well it is a pleasure to meet you, Miss. Peterson." He stuck out his hand for her to shake._

 _She smiled as her hazel eyes landed on his green ones. "Please, call me Emma. Miss. Peterson sounds too much like my mother." She took his hand and shook it._

 _He grinned. "Owen." He let go of her hand and studied her. "I was hoping you weren't another last name freak." She let out a short laugh and glanced back at Claire who was oblivious to their conversation._

 _"_ _It's pretty impressive, what you do." She motioned to the enclosure below them and rested her hands on her hips in a comfortable position._

 _"_ _I know." For a second his expression was plain and very "matter-of-fact" but it eventually turned into a grateful smile. "Thanks, really. It's a lot of work."_

 _"_ _I can understand that. They respect you." His brow lifted in something that resembled amusement._

 _"_ _They do. You have to give to get ya know? That's what a lot of these people don't understand. They think I command them but it's much more than that." Emma nodded as Claire walked over to them with the phone still near her ear._

 _"_ _Mr. Grady, Miss Peterson, I am needed elsewhere right now and I'd hate to cut your tour short…"_

 _"_ _I could show her around the rest of the island." Owen said while glancing over at Emma._

 _"_ _Yeah, I wouldn't mind that. You seem pretty busy anyways, Claire." Emma put a hand on the other woman's shoulder._

 _"_ _You wouldn't mind?" She shook her head. "You're a life saver." She looked over to Owen who smiled in response. "Thanks." She whispered before going back to the conversation on her phone as she walked back the way they had come._

 _"_ _So… I bet she hasn't shown you any of the fun parts of the island." Emma bit the inside of her lip, fighting back the urge to smile at this good looking man. She shook her head and watched as he motioned for her to follow him. "Well that just won't do." As she followed him off the catwalk she knew this was the beginning of a great friendship._

Emma was pulled from her sleep but something hard landing on her lap. She sat up in her chair and looked at her lap to see a glass bottle of Coke. She looked over to see Owen smiling back before moving back to the bikes, now working on his own. "Mornin' sunshine. Have a nice siesta?"

"Sure did. How long was I out?" She suddenly heard the sound of tired of a gravel road and watched a car pull in and park about ten feet away from them. Emma squinted her eyes trying to see who it was through the glare on the windshield. "Is that Claire?" She asked when seeing the red colored hair of the woman in the driver's seat.

"Looks like it." He sighed. "What do they want now?" He asked loud enough so Claire could hear him.

"Miss Peterson, good you're here too. I need you two to come see something." Claire said while standing in front of them in her pristine white clothes.

"How many times do I have to tell you Claire, it's Emma, or even Em, I don't care which as long as it's not "Miss Peterson."" She heard Owen let out a short laugh making her grin.

"Alright, Emma… Owen… If you two aren't too busy..." She began.

"We're pretty busy." Emma stood up from her chair and gently hit Owen's arm.

"What is it Claire?" She asked, feeling Owen's gaze on her.

"We have a new species... we… made." She was swatting at a bug that was buzzing around her head. Owen walked up and swiftly caught it in his hand making Emma almost laugh.

"You just went and made a new dinosaur?" He sent a skeptical look towards Emma and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah it's kinda what we do here." Claire took a deep breath and continued. "The exhibit opens to the public in three weeks, Mr. Masrani wanted me to consult with you… well both of you." She looked from Owen to Emma.

"Consult with me?" Emma asked then paused. "And him? Have you met him?" Owen stuck his tongue out at Emma and she grinned in response.

"Mr. Masrani thinks that since you have studied the behaviors of all of the species we have and know what they're like you could help us evaluate its actions. And he thinks that since Mr. Grady can control the raptors that maybe he could…" Emma cut her off.

"Control it? Not the same." Owen was in the porch of his bungalow listening to the whole conversation. "Raptors are an intelligent species, they aren't controlled."

"It's mutual respect." Emma nodded, agreeing with Owen's words. "That's why we never had a second date." Emma's jaw dropped open and she looked at Claire and back to Owen. "Who prints out an itinerary on the first date?"

Claire was getting defensive. "I am an organized person!"

"And what kind of diet doesn't allow tequila?" As confused as Emma was, she still kinda found this entertaining.

After a while of their bickering Emma interrupted. "Alright kids! Shall we get this over with?"

Claire sighed and nodded then walked closer to Owen. "You might want to change your shirt. They're sensitive to smell." Emma snickered and watched as she walked back to her car to wait for them.

"Why did you ever have a first date with her anyways?" Owen chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Because I knew you wouldn't go with me." His tone wasn't sarcastic but it wasn't serious either.

"Ha ha very funny." She was standing just in front of him. "But she's right…" She inhaled through her nose. "You should change." She was joking of course and he knew that. He ducked into his bungalow and returned moments later with the same shirt he was wearing that morning. "C'mon hotshot, let's go see what all the rave is about." They walked over to the car and Emma got in the back set while Owen took the passenger seat.

"Seatbelts." Claire said making Emma want to roll her eyes. She clipped it on anyways and sat back, trying to contain the excitement she felt for being able to see a new species.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! Thanks so much for all the follows and favorites! This chapter does contain some adult content it's in the italics at the very beginning, you have been warned :P**

 _Emma tried not to think about what she was doing. She was sitting at the bar waiting for Owen wearing a ridiculous dress she swore she'd never where but kept because it was a gift. Owen had asked her to have drinks. She didn't understand why he had asked her all she knew was she was nervous. They had been friends for several months now and had gotten to know each other fairly well but never had he asked her to go out for drinks the way he had asked her earlier that day. It was almost like a date. When Owen showed up Emma could feel her heart start to pound inside her chest. They both started off with beer but as the night passed they transitioned into some stronger drinks. Before they knew it they were making out at the bar._

 _Emma was the one that had started it all with six simple words. "You wanna get out of here?" The grin displayed on Owen's face was the answer her intoxicated self was hoping for. They had made it to Emma's bungalow where they fell onto the bed in each other's arms. Their clothing was quickly discarded and they were both ready for what was coming next._

 _"_ _Hang on…" Owen stopped kissing her and pulled away. "I don't have a condom." Emma grinned and shook her head._

 _"_ _Birth control." She said before capturing his lips with hers. It was as if those were the magic words. Owen kissed her deeper then trailed kisses down her torso and to the sensitive spot between her legs. She gasped when she felt him kiss her clit. She wanted to scream when he continued stimulating the one spot that would make her unravel. He had stopped just before she reached her peak making her growl. His lips found hers again and she could taste herself on his tongue. She felt his manhood rub against her clit making her grin. She took him in her hand and wondered for a second if he would actually fit. Shrugging off the worry she placed him at her entrance and held her breath as he thrust into her. There was a moment where they just breathed deeply as she adjusted before he slid almost all the way out of her only to go back in, this time a little harder. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer making him go deeper inside her. They both moaned and Emma arched her back wanting more. "My turn." She whispered while kissing his neck. He pulled away and she motioned from him to flip them around._

 _Now Owen was lying on the bed and Emma was sitting on top of him. She moved her hips with him still inside her. He placed his hands on her hips to help her keep rhythm and she smiled down at him through her mass of messy hair. She put her hands on his chest and leaned down to kiss him once. They both watched one another as the each came unraveled. When they were done Owen had gotten dressed and wished her a good night. A few days after that they were at it again and after a minute's discussion they decided they couldn't live without each other._

The ride from Owen's bungalow to their destination wasn't too dreadfully long. But Emma still found herself thinking about the past. The second they got out of the car Claire started spilling out information about pre-booking tickets and increase in number of guests due to new attractions. It was all very systematic. "Corporate thought genetic modification would up the wow factor."

"They are dinosaurs, isn't that wow enough?" Owen asked as the three of them climbed a flight of stairs.

"Not according to our focus groups. The Indominus Rex makes us relevant again." Both Emma and Owen were laughing.

"Indominus Rex? As in, fierce and untamable?" Emma let out an amused laugh.

"We needed something scary but easy to pronounce." She said as she opened a door and stepped inside. Emma looked at Owen a little skeptically. He put a hand on her back and gently pushed her inside.

Inside there were several observing windows. Emma walked up to one and peered out into the habitat. "So what's this thing made of?"

"The base genome is a T-rex, the rest is… classified." Emma peered over to Claire for a second before looking back at the vegetation.

"You made a new dinosaur but you don't even know what it is?" Owen nodded and looked out one of the windows.

"The lab delivers us finished assets and we show them to the public. Can we drop a steer please?" A guard that was sitting in a chair against the far was pressed a few buttons on a touchpad.

"So how long has it been in here?" Emma asked, still trying to catch sight of the thing.

"It's whole life." Claire replied.

"Never seen anything outside of these walls?" Claire shook her head just as the piece of steer meat was being lowered into the habitat from a crane.

"Feeding it like that isn't going to teach it how to hunt or function properly." Emma mumbled while staring at the dangling piece of meat.

When nothing happened Claire tapped on the glass several times. "Where is it? We were just here… it was just here." She walked over to a touch pad and set off a thermal scan. When all of the screens came back up with errors Emma noticed that Claire's eyes filled with worry.

"Were those claw marks always there?" Emma whipped around and saw that Owen was pointing at one of the walls. She and Claire reached the window she was at and both of them froze. Deep marks went all the way to the top.

"Oh god." Claire whispered. "She had an implant in her back, I can track her in the control room." She started walking towards the door quickly leaving Emma and Owen behind.

"You don't think it really could have gotten out like that do you, Owen?" He didn't say anything her only walked over to the guard. "Owen?!"

"Can you get someone down here so we can get inside there?" He asked the guard.

"We already have someone on their way. Shouldn't be too long." And just on que and man with a hard hat came walking in. His badge said that he was one of the main constructors for the cage. He was the first one that went inside the habitat.

After a while Owen looked back at the guy. "I'm going in there."

Emma's eyes widened. "Owen!"

He looked at her. "Stay in here okay?" She didn't nod, she didn't really do anything except stare at him as if he was a complete moron. She sat in the viewing room and watched as Owen and the other worked walked out into the cage and towards the wall. She didn't realize it but she was biting her nails.

There was static coming from a speaker system. Emma realized it was someone talking. "…Paddock 11…. to… evacuate." Then more static. She looked back out to where Owen and the two other men were and felt her heart sink when she saw them all start running back towards the door. She watched as the bigger man turned around suddenly and made a b-line to the large gate. She couldn't see through the vegetation but she could see that the trees were moving as if something big was going through them.

"Shit!" Emma screamed. She ran to the touch screen that Claire had used earlier and searched for the controls to open the doors. By the time she had found them the bigger guy had already gotten the main gate open. When she saw that Owen was getting closer she the pressed the button to make the door close and held her breath. When Owen got out she let out a sigh of relief but once again had fear in her heart when she watched the Indominus Rex storm through the small opening. She wanted nothing more than to run out the front door and make sure he was okay but she didn't know this dinosaur. She didn't know how its sight or smell was. She could easily end up like that other worker… dead. With each step the animal made the floor shook. Soon they faded but Emma couldn't bring herself to walk to the door and see the destruction. When the main door opened she almost collapsed. She ran over and met Owen with a grateful hug. He put his arms around her, holding her close. He smelled like gasoline. "You smell awful." She felt his chest shake with a short laugh. "Those two men, they're dead aren't they?" She felt him nod and she pulled away. "What the hell was that thing?"

"I don't know. But they have a lot of explaining to do." He held out his hand for her to take. Emma hesitated a moment but out her hand in his and let him lead her to the door. "We need to stick together." She nodded in agreement and they both walked outside and got into the remaining, working car. Owen drove and headed to the main control center.

There was no waiting around or being polite when they got there. Owen tugged Emma along and stomped right in to the control room. "Sir, Ma'am, I need to see a badge." The guard was ignored and the two walked straight past him.

Claire was standing just at the entrance with a worried look on her face. "What the hell happened out there?" Owen asked. "There are thermal cameras all over that paddock, she did not just disappear!" The guards were at their sides and were pulling on their arms.

Claire let out a sigh. "It must have been some kind of technical malfunction."

"Technical malfunction my ass!" Emma yelled.

"Were you not watching? She marked up that wall as a distraction, she wanted us to think she escaped." By now the guards had let them go and Owen was walking up to Claire with anger in his eyes.

"Hold on, we're talking about an animal here." She said making Emma want to scream.

"A highly intelligent animal." He told her.

"Four-hundred meters to the beacon." One of the people sitting at the controls said. They all looked to the large screens to see that the people sent out to track the Indominus Rex were getting closer. All of the animals on the island had trackers implanted in them once they left the lab.

"You need to call this mission off right now!" Owen told them.

"You are not in control here!" Claire shouted.

"You are putting people in danger because you're being a stubborn ass! Call it off!" Emma cursed under her breath when no one did anything. She looked back at the screens and watched while hold her breath as the group got closer to the flashing red dot on the screen.

The men on the mission were equipped with cameras so the people in the control room were getting a live feed. The leader of the group had the others stop as he continued closer to where the tracker was beeping. Emma watched as his camera focused on something in his hand. "The blood is not clotted yet, it is close." His voice came over one of the speakers.

Emma put her hand over her mouth. "What is that?" Mr. Masrani asked.

Owen stepped in front of him so he could get a better look at the screen. "That's her tracking implant."

"And what? She clawed it out?" He nodded towards Emma.

"How would it know to do that?" Claire asked from behind them.

Owen took a step closer, eyes still on the screen. "She remembered when they put it in." Emma looked back at the screen and watched as everything started unraveling. Suddenly there was a lot of shouting coming from the groups feed. She heard the word "camouflage" and suddenly felt a little nauseous. One by one the life lines of the group went flat indicating that the Indominus Rex had gotten them, indicating that they had a huge problem on their hands. "Evacuate the island." Owen turned to Claire and Mr. Masrani.

"We'd never reopen." Emma could tell Claire was in shock but that literally was the last thing she thought she'd say.

"You made a genetic hybrid, raised it in captivity, she is seeing all of this for the first time. She does not even know what she is." He was pacing, something he only did when super angry or stressed, that much Emma knew. "She will kill everything that moves."

"You think the animal in contemplating soul existence." It wasn't a question that came from Mr. Masrani, it was a guess.

"She is learning where she fits in the food chain and I don't think you want her to find out." Owen replied. "Now, asset containment can use live ammunition in an emergency situation. You have an M134 in your armory put it on a chopper and smoke this thing!"

Claire looked at him in disbelief. "We have families here. I'm not going to turn this place into some kind of warzone

"You already have." Owen and Emma said at the same time.

"If you're not going to help there is no reason for you two to be here." Owen let out a frustrated sigh and walked over to Mr. Masrani while Emma looked at Claire.

"You need to stop trying to protect this thing and start trying to protect the people on this island." Emma's voice was low enough so only Claire could hear her. "You better watch yourself." With that she stepped back and followed Owen to the elevator. "What are we doing?" She asked once the doors closed.

"I don't know." He looked shaken.

She put a hand on his arm. "Look at me." When he didn't she put her right hand on the side of his face and made him look at her. "Owen." His eyes landed on hers and she rested her free hand on his chest, feeling his heart pound under her palm. "You're okay. It will be okay you hear me?" He nodded without taking his eyes off hers.

The elevator came to a stop and they both stepped out, making their way to the main area of the innovation center. After walking through a hallway and out a few set of doors they were back with the guests. "We need to find someone who can get the word out." They shoved through groups of people in search of one of the higher us guards. Keeping up with Owen was hard to do especially when Emma was half a foot shorter than him but she did her best. She felt like she was running to keep up to him but she didn't say a word.

"There's one!" She said while pointing out a man in a black suit observing the crowd.

Owen had gotten there first and started talking with the man. "You need to contact asset control and take care of the situation." He wasn't talking loud or anything but anyone walking past them would have heard him.

"I'm sorry, Sir, I only take orders from two people and you're not one of them." Emma's jaw dropped as she stared at the man.

"We are trying to save people, you prick." His eyes landed on hers and he took a step towards her.

"Ma'am I am going to ask you to calm down before you cause a scene and worry the guests." She looked at Owen in disbelief.

"You don't understand…" The guard grabbed her arm but she jerked free just as Owen grabbed her other arm.

"You think we're the only thing you need to worry about right now?" He asked, still holding on to her. "Back off." He pulled Emma with him as they walked away from the guard with some guests staring at the curiously. "No one's going to help us." She shook her head in agreement.

They stopped walking and Emma scanned the crowd of people, stopping when she saw a familiar face. "Hey, is that…"

"Claire." Owen called out making the woman turn towards them.

She looked relieved to see them despite being annoyed with them not ten minutes before. "I need you two."

Emma let out an amused laugh. "Of course ya do." But when she say that she was truly worried Emma stopped being a snooty bitch. "What's wrong?"

"I need your help. My nephews are out in the valley, please, if anything happens to them…" Owen pulled her to the side so they weren't standing in the middle of the crowd.

"How old are they?" Emma asked before biting on her index finger nail nervously.

"The older one he's like uh, high school age." She motioned above her head to indicate his height then lowered her hand to show the height of the younger nephew. "The younger one is... he's…"

"You don't know how old your nephews are?" When she didn't say anything it took all of Emma's strength to not start laughing. Owen sighed. "Alright." He then turned to Emma. "You have your keys?" She nodded slowly. "Good, we're gonna be needing your car."


	3. Chapter 3

How Owen had been nominated to be the driver of Emma's off-road car would forever escape her. When they had arrived at her car he simply took the keys from her and claimed the car as his own. She still sat in the passenger seat but felt a little bit jealous. Claire sat in the back seat asking questions and rambling about her worries the entire time. They were driving through the Valley when they came across a fallen Apatosaurus. Owen stopped the car and put it in park. "Stay in the car." He said to Emma and Claire before stepping out of the car with a rifle in his hand. Emma immediately ignored him and quickly jumped out of the car then ran to the dinosaur's side. She dropped to her knees on the opposite side that Owen was on and looked at the wounded animal noticing that it was still alive and breathing but knew it wasn't for much longer. "What did I say?"

Emma's eyes landed on his. "They're my animals too." She put a hand on the dinosaur's neck. "Shh girl… you're alright." Her eyes were filling with tears and her heart was breaking for this poor creature. She moved her hand to her face gently petting her as if soothing her. Owen's hand rested on top of her own and she didn't pull away. She watched as the Apatosaurus took one last ragged breath and closed its eyes. Owen stood, followed by Emma. She hadn't realized Claire had joined them until she was standing next to her, watching as Owen walked to the hillside. They both followed behind him knowing that whatever he saw couldn't be good. What Emma saw when she reached Owen's side made her feel weak. They were all dead. All of the Apatosaurus'.

"It didn't eat them. It's killing for sport." Emma couldn't breathe. She couldn't do anything really. She just stood there with a look of horror on her face until Owen pulled her back to the car.

They eventually picked up the trail the gyrosphere left in the field. "Your nephews aren't very good listeners." Owen said as they reached the busted open "restricted area" gate. Claire had no reply as they drove inside.

They rode through the woods following the trail. The car came to a stop when the destroyed gyrosphere came into view. Everyone got out to observe the destruction. Owen walked over to the remains of the ride and pulled out a large tooth from the steel inside bar. Claire gasped when she saw something and bent down to pick it up. Emma saw that it was a phone with cracks covering the screen. She guessed it had belonged to one of the boys. "They made it out." Owen said while pointing at two sets of human tracks leading away from the destruction. Claire let out a sigh of relief and got to her feet.

The three of them walked on, followed the tracks the boys had left. They quickly came to a waterfall. "Smart kids." Emma said just loud enough for the others to hear.

"They jumped!" Claire shouted. "Zach! Gray!" She yelled louder.

"Watch it!" Emma said in a hushed whisper. "That's a quick way to get us into some deep shit."

Claire nodded and turned to Owen. "You can pick up their scent can't you? Track their footprints?" She asked in a loud whisper.

"I was in the Navy not the Navaho." Owen replied.

"Then what do we do, what do you suggest we do?" Worry filled her voice.

"You get back, we will find them." Emma looked at him with wide eyes. Claire didn't look to happy about that idea. "You'll last two minutes in there, less in those ridiculous shoes." She looked offended.

"What he means is, we know this place. We are used to hard terrain, you aren't. I don't want anyone to get left behind. Besides, someone has to get back and update them on what's happening." Emma told her.

Claire sighed but eventually nodded. Emma could tell she still didn't like the idea. "How do we keep in contact?" She asked.

Emma grinned. "C'mon." They walked back to the car. Emma opened the driver side door and hopped in so she could get into the center consol. She pulled out two fully charged walkie-talkies and handed one to her. "These bad boys are on the same frequency. We'll take one, you take the other." She nodded and took one of the walkie-talkies from her. Owen handed her the keys. "Be careful. And don't worry about your nephews, we'll find them okay?"

Claire got into the car and looked back at them. "You two be careful too. You're not that bad."

"Yeah yeah. You're not too bad yourself." Owen said with a grin. He and Emma stepped back and watched as Claire drove away.

"I have an idea where they might be." Emma looked up at Owen who looked back at her curiously. When he realized the place she had in mind his eyes widened a little and he held back a grin. He opened his mouth to speak but she put up a hand. "Don't you dare say anything."

His smile widened as he watched her start walking in the direction of the familiar place. "Wasn't going to…" He let out a soft laugh and she sent a glare in his direction.

 _Emma was surprised to see how quiet Owen was on his feet. She knew he had been in the Navy but didn't know he was good in the wild too. She had been following him for what seemed like forever. He had insisted that morning that he had something cool to show her. Not being able to resist his charm, she had joined followed him into one of the restricted areas of the island. They had been venturing for some time when they finally came across come of the old buildings of the original park. It was then that it decided to start pouring down rain. One thing Emma would never understand about Isle Nublar was how it could be pouring in one part of the park but completely dry in another. Owen grabbed her hand and pulled her along quickly. "I know somewhere we can stay dry." He told her as they ran through the rain._

 _They weren't running for too long when he pulled her into a garage connected to the back side of a large building. The purpose of their journey there was better left forgotten considering they were both dripping wet. "Good plan." Emma said through the chattering of her teeth. Even though they were in a tropical island the rain was still pretty cold. She turned so her back was to the opening of the garage. Her grumpiness faded when she saw where they were. In front of her were two Jeeps covered in dust but through the grime she could see the logo of the original park. "No way." She walked up to the Jeep on the right side of the garage and wiped her hand over the logo, cleaning the dirt off. She glanced over at Owen who was watching her with a grin on his face. "What?" She asked while straightening back up._

 _He walked over to her and placed a hand on her waist, pulling her closer. He leaned in so his mouth was near her ear. "You have no idea how beautiful you look right now." She wanted to pull back and laugh in his face then tell him she looked like a drowned rat but instead she looked up at him through her thick lashes and gave him a playful smile knowing it would drive him crazy. "Geeze woman." He said before pressing his lips to hers in a hungry kiss. Emma let out a soft moan as she let her eyes drift shut. Owen spun her around so her back was against the Jeep. She felt him playing at the hem of her soaked white t-shirt and grinned. They separated long enough them both to remove their shirts. Their lips crashed together again as Owen unhooked her bra and pulled it off of her. Her hands worked at his belt as she smiled against his lips._

 _There was nothing slow about their "love making" and there never really had been. It was fast and hard. Part of that was Emma's doing. Too slow and it would be love making, not just plain fucking. She kicked off her boots and pulled off her shorts and underwear in record speed. Once exposed Owen's hand found her sweet spot making her moan yet again. She nipped at his lip making him smile as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. She pulled them down along with his boxers exposing his aroused manhood. She took it in her hand and felt empowered when he let out a deep groan. "I want you." Her eyes met his for a split second before he put his hands on her waist and lifted her up. Emma let out a laugh as she wrapped her long legs around his body, pulling him closer. She could feel his hand between them knowing he was guiding his member into her entrance. With one strong thrust she had sheathed him entirely. He waited for just a moment to let her adjust to his size before pumping in and out several times._

 _"_ _You're so tight, Em." He panted while kissing her neck. Emma grinned then let out a whimper when she felt him hit her g-spot. Her back rubbed against the cold exterior of the jeep with every thrust and her fingers dug into the skin on his shoulders._

 _"_ _Oh god… Owen, I'm gonna…" She tightened around his manhood as her climax washed over her. She bit into his shoulder as his release came and his seed spilled inside her._

 _Neither of them moved from that spot. The back of Emma's head rested against the Jeep and Owen's forehead rested against her own. They breathed in each other's air and Emma smiled. "That was definitely the best." Ever since they had started this "friends with benefits" relationship they had been rating their experiences and that one really had been the best. She let out another moan as he pulled out of her. He was about to set her down when she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't think standing is possible for me yet." The look he gave her was priceless but he nodded and moved her so he was holding her bridal style. She smiled when he opened the door to the jeep and set her down on the seat. He pulled his boxers and pants back up and rested his right arm on top of the jeep and the other on the opened door as he looked down at her. She looked up at him noticing he was smiling at her. "What?" She asked but he only shook his head. She felt a smile playing at her lips as she looked at the ground where her clothes had been thrown._

Emma hadn't planned on that memory popping into her head. Neither had she planned it making her feel hungry for his touch. She rolled her head from side to side and stretched her arms out in front of her getting a laugh from Owen who was walking right behind her. She glanced back at him with narrowed eyes. "What?" She hadn't intended sounding so sassy but it was to be expected in the situation she was in.

He laughed but shook his head. "Nothing." She wanted to scream, bash her head up against a tree, do something when she realized just what she had done. Those stretches were a sign that she wanted something.

She groaned making him laugh again. "Shut up." He was about to say something to egg her on but was interrupted by the distant sound of a car engine roaring to life. "No way." They both started running towards the sound and eventually came across the garage that was now half empty. "They actually got one of these things to start. Holy shit." She tried not to acknowledge that the Jeep on the right was still there.

"Those are some smart kids." Emma nodded.

"They'll follow that road, it leads right back to the main park. Gate five is where they should end up." Owen had set his rifle against the other jeep and looked around the area. "We should try to get ahold of Claire she'll be happy to hear…" Her heart dropped when she heard the sound of something large approaching. She quickly grabbed the rifle and Owen's hand then pulled him into the main building. "I know where to hide."

Emma was shaking like a leaf and could hear the iRex tearing up the garage and coming into the building. She and Owen ran faster and eventually stumbled into the kitchen. "The freezer." She told him and pointed across the room. They sprinted over and ran into the large freezer. Owen shut the door behind them and they both inched away. The floor shook and they could hear pieces of the building falling.

Owen's eyes landed on hers and they held their breath, hoping that the metal box would act as a camouflage. It felt like they waited for a lifetime before they heard the large creature venture away from the building. Emma let out a sigh of relief and let herself fall to the ground with Owen right beside her. They leaned against each other and breathed deeply. "I can't believe that worked." He whispered making Emma smile.

"Honestly, I can't either." They both laughed softly and once again locked eyes. Their laughter subsided and that sat there with nothing but the sound of their breathing. Emma found herself thinking that then would be the best time to come clean. "I can't believe I'm about to say this but… remember that morning I left." She could tell the question shocked Owen by the look he gave her.

 _Emma had woken up before the sun had even started to rise. She smiled and stretched under the thin sheet then rolled onto her other side, trying to get comfortable. That's when she rolled on top of something… or someone. Her eyes shot open and she saw that Owen was lying beside her. They were lying in his bed, together, naked… They had fallen to sleep. She could remember the events from the night before so vividly but she truly couldn't remember falling to sleep. That was one of the only rules they had and it had been broken. Never fall to sleep together. She wanted to scream. Instead she slowly slipped out of the bed and gathered her clothing._

 _She pulled on her t-shirt and shorts then slipped on her boots before grabbing her backpack, phone, and keys. She walked out of his house without making a sound and instantly felt regret. At that moment she realized she loved that man sleeping in that bed. She loved him and hated it. She let out a frustrated sigh. Just when she was turning to go back in the house to wake him up and tell him what was going on he opened the door. "Emma? Where you going?"_

 _She was so lucky it was dark outside or else he would have seen the tears forming in her eyes. "I was just gonna go home." She took a deep breath realizing what she had to do. "Owen, we really shouldn't be doing this."_

 _"_ _What are you talking about?" He was walking closer to her and she was backing away from him._

 _"_ _I can't do this anymore." She turned around and quickly walked over to her bike. She hopped on and revved it to life. She looked back at Owen once before speeding off back to her house._

Why she had ever thought the whole "friends with benefits" thing would work she would never know. After that morning they didn't see much of each other for several months. Owen was looking at Emma, waiting for her to go on. "You need to know why I left."

He smiled slightly and shook his head. "No I don't."

"What do you mean? Yeah you do. That was horrible of me to leave you like that…" She started but he shook his head again.

"It doesn't matter, Emma. It's in the past." Her eyes landed on his and she felt like she was going to cry.

She threw her arms around him and buried her head into his chest. "I thought I almost lost you today."

He let out a soft laugh. "Normally that would be a good thing for you." She looked up at him and smiled despite having tears in her eyes. His hand rested on the side of her face and she closed her eyes just before his lips pressed to hers.

It wasn't a long kiss, it was one to test the waters. When he pulled away she opened her eyes only to see him looking back at her. "I've wanted to do that for a long time." Her heart leapt at his words.

Emma grinned and leaned in closer to him. "Then do it again." She whispered, letting her lips graze his. He grinned as her lips molded with his. She felt his hands move to the small of her back, pulling her closer.

"Guys…" It was Claire coming over the walkie-talkie. Emma and Owen pulled away from each other and she took the walkie-talkie in her hand. "Any luck?"

They had almost forgotten what they were doing in the freezer. Emma looked at Owen before pressing down the button. "Yeah, Claire. They managed to get one of these old jeeps running and are headed to the park. My guess is gate five."

"Wait, you didn't go after them?" Her worried voice came back to them again through some static.

"We had a little situation." Owen told her. "Besides I think she went the opposite way."

"Alright. I'll let you know when I know something." Claire replied.

Emma looked at Owen and stood up. "As much as I'd rather stay here where it's relatively safe, people need us." He nodded and joined her at the door. They were very quiet at first, making sure the Indominus Rex wasn't just being sneaky. When they believed they were safe they started running back to the main park. Once they were out of the "restricted area" they paused to catch their breath.

Once again static came over the walkie-talkie and this time the voice wasn't completely clear. "…aviary…take cover."

The two froze and turned towards the location of the aviary. They could see the dome from where they were standing making them even more uncomfortable. Emma wanted to scream when she saw that the Pteranodon and the Dimorphodon flying out of several holes in the Aviary. They were flying in several directions but the majority of them were heading straight towards Emma and Owen. He grabbed her and started pulling her towards the tree line where it would be harder for the creatures to see them. "We need to get to one of the stations."

Emma nodded knowing they were close to several stations. Throughout the park they had stations for workers in case of situations like this. Together they ran to the one that was closest to them only to see the chaos unfolding. "Guys, the boys have been spotted. You were right, Emma, gate five." It was Claire's voice over the walkie-talkie.

"Okay, Claire listen to me, you need to get them and stay with them. Get inside. We'll be there soon." Emma spoke while Owen went to go get them a ride. Seconds later he pulled up on a four-wheeler and motioned for her to get on. Once she had taken her spot behind him the vehicle lurched into motion. "Give me your gun." Owen slid the rifle off his arm and passed it back to her. Emma rotated herself so she was sitting with her back to his and kept the gun aimed in the air taking out any Pteranodon or Dimorphodon that got too close for comfort.

They drove till they reached the main station behind the Innovation Center where they both jumped off the four-wheeler and continued on foot. Getting into Main Street was nearly impossible with all of the people running around frantically. Emma handed Owen his gun and pulled out the walkie-talkie. "Claire, we're on Main Street, where are you."

Instead of being answered over the walkie-talkie they both heard a familiar voice yell from across the way. "Over here!" They looked over to see Claire waving her arms in the air through the wave of people. Several men met up with Owen and they began shooting the bird-like animals out of the sky as Claire met up with Emma.

"Your nephews?" She shook her head and Emma pulled her over to a turned over snack cart not far from where the men were standing. "What are their names?" She asked as they both stood on top to the cart.

"Zach and Gray." Claire shouted of the screams and gunfire. Emma nodded and they both started calling for the boys. "Zara said she had found them." She was scanning the crowd and continued calling out for them.

Emma stopped when she saw two boys running towards them. "Is that them?" She pointed and Claire practically jumped with joy but stopped when she saw the Pteranodon flying close above them. "Owen!" Emma shouted then turned to see that he himself had been tackled down by a Dimorphodon. "Oh no you don't you little shit." She said was she jumped off the cart and ran towards Owen. She noticed that he had dropped his gun and picked it up. Owen had managed to flip around so he was on his back and the animal was snapping at him from above. Emma kicked the Dimorphodon in the head then quickly aimed and shot it three times. Owen looked up as if he was surprised to see her. She grinned and stuck out her hand to pull him up. Once he was on his feet she pulled him into a hug. "Always getting yourself into trouble, Mr. Grady." She said while looking up at him.

The corner of his mouth turned up into a small grin. "Only when you're there to get me out of it." She rolled her eyes and pulled him closer by his brown leather vest. She pressed her lips to his and a deep, much needed kiss. They pulled apart when they heard Claire saying their names.

"I'd hate to interrupt but I would love to get them somewhere safe." She motioned towards her nephews. Emma bit her lip to try and keep from smiling like an idiot.

"Who are they?" The older boys asked while looking at Emma and Owen.

"They're my… friends." Claire looked to them for approval.

Emma nodded. "I'm Emma and this is Owen."

Owen tugged on her arm and motioned for the others to follow. "Come on." They all followed him, not really knowing where they were going.


	4. Chapter 4

Night was falling on the park but the chaos was still unfolding. Claire had led everyone to where she had left Emma's car after Owen said they'd be needing it. They had gotten word from Lowery at the main controls that Hoskins had taken over since Mr. Masrani had fallen and was going to try to use the raptors to track down the Indominus Rex. After getting to the car they had gotten stuck in a massive crowd causing a delay in whatever Owen had planned. By the time they arrived at the raptor cages it was dark. Before getting out of the car Emma pulled her hair up in a ponytail. The boys stayed in the car while the three adult got out, being greeted by none other than Hoskins. "The mother hen has finally arrived." He said with a cocky grin on his face.

Owen walked right up to him and punched that grin right off his face. "Get the hell out of here and stay away from my animals."

"Admit it, you wanted this to happen." Emma said with venom in her voice.

Hoskins backed up in defense. "Aww Jesus! How many more people have to die before this mission starts to make sense to you people?"

Owen's friend Barry joined the group. "It's not a mission, it's a field test."

Hoskins looked at Barry then back to Owen. "There are gonna be cruise ships that show up here at first light. Everybody's gonna get off this island. You're gonna watch a news story tomorrow about how you all saved lives! No, better yet, how your _animals_ saved lives." He paused and looked Owen dead in the eye. "This is happening with or without you."

Hoskins walked off leaving the others standing there. Emma looked up at Owen with pleading eyes. "You know they're not going to listen to them. He lets your raptor go without you leading them and we've got another situation on our hands, Owen."

"So what do you suggest I do?" His eyes met hers.

Emma grinned. "I suggest we get our asses in there and take care of this the right way."

He nodded with a small smile and they headed towards where Hoskins had disappeared to. Claire stayed back with her nephews as Emma, Owen and Barry walked into the meeting room. Hoskins face lit up once they walked over to the table where a map of the island had been placed out. There was no argument when Owen just took over. "We know she is in sector five. This is a game we call "Hide and Seek." This is a scent drill we've done about a thousand times with these animals." He paused and made eye contact with several of the men around the table. Emma noticed she was the only woman in the room since Claire had stayed outside. "When they get on target, and they _will_ get on target, wait to engage. Velociraptors are pack hunters, they like to herd the animal into a kill zone. That's when we take our shot. Get a clear shot, wait on my command and give her everything you got. We've got one good target gentlemen, do not shoot my raptors… please."

The men nodded and Hoskins gave the command to get ready. Owen took Emma's hand and motioned for her to follow him. They walked out of the building and headed over to the cage where the raptors had been chained up. They stepped into the cage and almost immediately the raptors started making noises. They could tell that they were a little jumpy after Hoskins' men had equipped them with cameras. Emma walked over to Blue, her personal favorite. "Hey Blue." She spoke softly and Owen watched as she wandered closer to her.

"She hasn't seen you in a while so don't feel bad if she acts weird." Emma nodded but still got closer to where her head was trapped in a steel muzzle so she couldn't bite anyone. Her hand rested on the exposed area of Blue's head and was a little surprised when she seemed to calm down a little. Owen joined Emma with a smile on his face. "Guess I can take that back, huh?" She nodded.

"Hey, Owen." They both turned to see Zach and Gray standing on the other side of the cage. Owen stepped closer to them while Emma stayed with Blue. "Are they safe?" Gray asked while looking at the four raptors.

Emma looked back and watched as Owen shook his head. "No, they're not."

"What are their names?" Zach asked him.

"Well, you got Charlie." He said while pointing at the far side of the cage where Charlie was hooked up. "Echo. Right here is Delta, and the one Emma is with is called Blue, she's the Beta."

"Who's the Alpha?" Emma looked back at Gray and smiled.

"He's standing in front of you, kid." She said while stepping beside Owen who nodded in agreement.

"What about you?" He asked her.

"I'm just their friend." Owen smiled down at her. "This guy is the one they respect. He's taken care of them since they were hatched."

"That's so cool." Zach said and Gray nodded making Emma and Owen smile.

"They're ready to go." Claire walked up to the cage behind Zach and Gray. "I need you two to stay with me okay?" They both nodded. "Be careful out there." She said back to Emma and Owen before walking towards a van with her nephews behind her.

"You should stick with her." Owen started but Emma stopped him.

"No, no, no. You're not getting rid of me that easily. Besides who would watch your back out there?" Owen grinned, giving in. "We're sticking together till this is over."

"Alright, alright. You're gonna need a gun." He stepped closer and pulled her to him. "And you're riding with me."

Emma looked up at him and let out a soft laugh. "Yes Sir." He kissed her once before they stepped out of the cage so Barry could get the raptors ready. It was a little hectic with everyone walking around to get the final things arranged. Emma was given a gun and she and Owen were informed that they had retrieved his motorcycle. She waited by the bike while Owen went to the new cage the raptors had been moved to. He took the piece of flesh from where the Indominus Rex had clawed out her tracker and waved it near the small opening on each door. Once he was sure they had all gotten the scent he walked back over to where Emma waited and they hopped on the bike. She wrapped her arms around his waist and they waited for the signal to go.

Barry had joined their side on a four-wheeler and the other men were in a truck. Owen gave the okay to the man watching the gate and he pressed the button, opening the doors and releasing the raptors. The engines of the vehicles roared to life and they all sped after the raptors that went racing off into the woods. Owen and Emma were the closest to the raptors and eventually rode up so they were in the middle as if they were a part of the pack as well. Emma smiled, realizing this was probably the coolest thing she'd ever do in her life.

They zipped through the jungle and suddenly started slowing down. "They found her." Emma said as the motorcycle came to a complete stop. They got off and Emma held her rifle, ready for whatever was happening next. All of the men prepared themselves behind a fallen log and waited. They watched as the raptors called out to the jungle, getting a loud roar in response. The trees shook telling them she was coming. Emma was taking deep breaths trying to get herself to calm down. She felt Owen's arm rub up against hers and she looked over at him. He looked back at her and gave her a reassuring nod. The Indominus Rex appeared out of the trees and the raptors surrounded it.

Several noises were exchanged between the animals. "Something's wrong, they're communicating." Barry said making Emma lower her gun a little.

"I know why they wouldn't tell us what it's made of…" Owen began.

"I don't think I wanna know." Emma's voice was full of dread and her stomach turned, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"That thing's part raptor." Then as if on que the raptors and the rex turned and looked at them all.

"Oh my god." Emma said under her breath. Just then one of the men made the command to fire. She was frozen for a second but eventually pulled herself together and fired her gun. One of the men stood up with a grenade launcher in his hands and set it off towards the Indominus Rex. Emma could feel the warmth from the explosion and took a step back as she watched the giant animal fall for a moment but pick herself back up before running off.

None of the raptors were to be seen, not even Blue. "Watch your six, raptors got a new alpha." Owen warned the men. He stood beside Emma and motioned for her to stay by his side. She tried to ignore the sound of screams coming from the men in the group as they were taken out by the raptors. She continued on by Owen's side but they both stopped when they spotted Delta. She peaked her head over the top of the long grass and turned her head to the side as if surprised to see them. Owen was lowering his gun when a loud whistle approached Delta from behind. Suddenly there was a large explosion that sent Owen and Emma flying back.

Emma sat up, feeling for her gun but realized it was nowhere near her. She heard a twig snap and her eyes shot up, landing on Blue. She was maybe five feet away from Emma and was crouched down, eyeballing her. "Come on Blue… You know me." She heard the raptor growl which sent shivers down her spine. She backed up slowly as Blue stepped closer. There was the familiar sound of a motorcycle making Emma feel like she had a chance. She didn't want to turn away from Blue, afraid that she would pounce.

"C'mon Emma." She heard Owen's voice behind her and continued slowly backing up. "Almost there."

Once she felt like she was close enough she whipped around and sprinted the last few steps, practically throwing herself onto the back of the bike. "Go, go, go, go!" They sped off with a relatively pissed off Blue right behind them. "God I love you right now." She held onto Owen and let out a sigh of relief. Emma turned back to see Blue still racing after them.

They found the main road and eventually caught up with the van Claire and her nephews were in. Owen drove so there were right beside the driver's side door. "We've gotta get indoors, follow us." He sped up them so that they were in front of the van and kept going. They pulled in behind the Innovation Center and ran inside and towards the lab.

Once they were there Emma gasped. "They evacuated the lab." Claire finished her thoughts. They all walked inside and looked around.

"You okay?" Owen asked while grabbing her arm. For a moment Emma didn't know why he was asking until she looked down and noticed a deep gash on her left bicep.

"I've been better." She said with a short laugh then her eyes filled with tears.

"You're getting out of here okay? I promise. You will see your family again." She loved that he was being so sincere but she shook her head.

"I don't have any more family." He tilted his head to the side. "My mom was all I had left. I don't have anyone." Her mother had passed away only a couple months after she had come to the island. The memory was something that always made Emma feel horrible.

 _Emma was sitting in her new bungalow with her phone clutched in her hand. She was a little surprised to see that it had survived her temper tantrum. She had gotten a call just ten minutes earlier that she had hoped she would never get. It was her mother's friend, Lisa. Emma had thought it was a little weird hearing from her mother's friend but when she heard the grief in her voice her legs gave out underneath her and she fell to the hardwood floor. Her mother was dead. Lisa had said it was a heart attack, that there was no telling it was going to happen. She then told Emma that the funeral was going to be taken care of and everyone would understand if she didn't make it home. Once the call was over Emma screamed and stood. She walked over to her nightstand and shoved everything off the top of it, sending it all over the room. She had picked up a pillow from her bed and chucked it at the door wishing it would do more damage. She had grabbed the other pillow and was about to throw it too but instead fell back to her knees and dropped it at her side. If anyone could hear her sobs they would have known she truly was in pain._

 _She didn't hear front door open and didn't hear the person cross the room and stop at her side. She suddenly felt weightless and opened her eyes to see that Owen had picked her up off the floor. He didn't ask any questions he just sat down on the bed and held her. "My mom…" She started through her sobbing. "She'd dead." Owen pulled her closer and pressed his lips to her temple as she cried in his arms._

That was the day Emma and Owen had become closer friends. Since then he always watched out for her and whenever she would be brought back to that day he was there for her. "You have me." His voice came through her thoughts and her eyes landed on his. And he was still there, Emma realized. "I'm not going anywhere."

Emma jumped slightly at the sound of someone walking into the room. They walked to a capsule and sealed it shut. "What are you doing?" Claire asked just as Hoskins walked in.

"I'm afraid that's above your pay grade, Honey." He replied while walking through the dimly lit lab.

"Where's Henry?" She asked making Emma realize Dr. Wu was not among them.

"Dr. Wu works for us." Emma watched as Gray inched past everyone and looked at a computer screen with the rendering of the Indominus Rex.

"That's not a real dinosaur." He said as he looked up at Hoskins.

"No, it ain't kid." He turned to look at everyone. "But somebody's gotta make sure this company has a future." Emma's jaw almost dropped. "Imagine, that one, a fraction of the size, deadly, intelligent… able to hide from the most advanced military technology. A living weapon unlike anything we've ever seen."

"You're weaponizing it? Are you an idiot, you've seen what it's done. It has outsmarted everyone here!" Emma glared at him.

He was about to reply when one over the raptors appeared at the entrance of the room. Owen almost immediately placed himself in front of Emma and everyone else. "Shh boy, we're on the same side." The raptor that Emma realized was Charlie had him pinned against a window and Hoskins had his hand out as to say he wasn't the enemy. "I'm on your side." Emma jumped as Charlie lurched forward taking his hand in her mouth. Hoskins screamed and Owen pulled Emma by her arm with the others right beside them. They made it out of the lab and ran hallway only to be stopped by Charlie crashing through the glass and landing in front of them. They all turned around and ran the other way into the main area of the Innovation Center.

As they ran past the Holoscape Emma noticed Gray had hit the screen on a random dinosaur to distract Charlie who was right behind them. The distraction worked and they got outside. Emma would have kept running all the way to the docks if Owen hadn't put up and arm to catch her. She looked up and noticed Blue was standing right in front of them. Echo flanked them on the left and Charlie came in on the right. They all hissed. "That's how it is, huh?" Owen said while dropping his gun as he stared at Blue. They were standing so close Emma could feel her breath against her cheeks. Her heart was pounding and she knew Blue could feel it. She watched as Owen reached out to Blue. "Easy." He told her while going for the band that had been attached to her head. He pressed the clasp and it came undone, falling to the ground. "That's it." He told her. Emma took a deep breath realizing they the girls were on their side again.

Just when she thought they were in the clear the ground shook from the steps of the Indominus. She came into view and stared them down while communicating with the raptors. Blue turned to her and called out making the Indominus mad. She hit Blue with her head and sent her flying into a building. Emma held back the urge to scream. Owen gave out a whistle telling the other two to attack before they all ran for safety. Claire, Gray, and Zach took cover in one of the gift huts while Owen and Emma crouched down behind the fake Amber display.

"They're not big enough, Owen." He looked over at her. "We need something bigger." She got up and ran to the hut, throwing herself inside. "We need something bigger." She said to Claire who looked back at her with confusion.

"We need more teeth." Gray replied.

Claire's eyes widened. "The T-Rex." Emma nodded.

"I need a flare." Claire nodded and stood. She pulled open the emergency box that was tacked to the wall and handed Emma the flare.

"It's the only one we've got." Emma nodded and looked at the flare in her hand.

"It'll have to do." She took a deep breath and looked at the boys then back to Claire. "Can you get ahold of the control room?"

Claire nodded, unclipping the walkie-talkie she had on her waist. Lowery was the one to answer. "Lowery, listen to me. When you see Emma outside the gate of paddock nine you need to open the door."

When Emma got the affirmed nod she took a deep breath. "You stay with them. If I don't make it back run for the docks, take Owen with you." Claire nodded just before Emma jumped out of the hut and ran back to where Owen was hiding.

He looked at her, noticing the flare in her hand and shook his head. "Are you crazy?!" His voice was a little hushed but Emma could still hear the worry in it.

She shrugged her shoulders and grinned. "Maybe I am." She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him to her. She pressed her lips to his in a hurried kiss. "You better make it out of this Owen Grady." Without another word she got up and sprinted away in the direction of the T-Rex paddock. They were just lucky it was right next to the Innovation Center. The only thing Emma could hear were her feet hitting the pavement and her heavy breathing. The moment she reached the paddock she took a deep breath and looked up at the camera, giving it a nod. As the large gate started opening Emma's heart pounded. If she made it out of this alive she would be sure to tell Owen Grady she loved him and had for a long time.

She lit the flare and looked into the enclosure. She started thinking about how hard it must have been to capture this T-Rex. Unlike most of the animals on the island she was from the original park. Emma had done some behavior study on her but she knew she was a tough one. She whistled once and waited as she heard the giant animal approaching the opened gate. Emma almost gasped when she came into view. "Hey, Big Girl, down here!" She waved the flare in the air then took off running back to the front of the Innovation Center when she let out a fierce roar. She was running as fast as she could and wouldn't let herself look back, knowing the T-Rex was right behind her. Emma let out a joyful noise when she ran under the Spinosaurus skeleton display. She threw the flare in the direction of the Indominus and ran in the opposite direction as bones went flying in every direction.

She had taken refuge behind one of the beams a gift shop as the large animals went at each other. She looked back at the small hut seeing that Owen was in it with Claire and the boys. She wanted to cry she was so happy to see them all alive and well. Just then the tail of the Indominus knocked down the beam Emma was hiding behind sending her flying back into the street. She hit the ground a skid a little against the rough pavement. She had heard Owen scream her name and lifted her sore arm up to signal she was okay. She suddenly felt something nudge her and for a moment she thought it was Owen trying to pick her up. But when Emma opened her eyes she saw Blue staring down at her curiously. "Hey girl." She said with a small smile. Blue made a soft noise that almost sounded like a kitten purring before nudging her again. Emma lifted right arm and placed her hand on the side of Blue's neck. Blue stared at her as if saying it was okay. Emma wrapped her arms around her neck and Blue pulled her to her feet just as Owen ran up to them. He gathered her up in his arms and carried her into the nearest building with Claire and her nephews right behind them.

"You okay?" Owen asked as he continued walking.

Emma nodded. "I will be." She looked outside to see that Blue was now helping the T-Rex take down the Indominus. "I can walk." Owen nodded and set her on her feet but took her hand in his as they all continued running. They were at the end of Main Street now and had nowhere else to go. They all watched as the T-Rex threw the Indominus into the side of the corner building on the other side then pushed her towards the body of water. The Indominus crashed into the fence around the large body of water but didn't fall in. She stood and let out a roar just as she took a step forward. Emma let out a small scream when she saw the Mosasaurus jump out of the water taking the Indominus in its mouth and dragging it back to the water.

The T-Rex walked away leaving Blue alone for the time being. She looked to Owen and Emma as if asking if there were any more threats. When Owen shook his head Blue turned and ran off behind the Innovation Center. "Let's get the hell off this island." Emma said getting nods from everyone else.


	5. Chapter 5

They had waited for Lowery to join them before boarding a small boat and speeding off to the mainland. They arrived in Coast Rica just as the sun was rising. A shelter had been set up in one of the airplane garages. Hundreds of people were there getting their injuries treated and others were finding their families. Emma sat on an unfolded cot letting a certified nurse prod at her body, checking for any broken bones. "Does this hurt any?" He asked while bending her left wrist. She winced a bit and nodded. "It could be fractured or just badly twisted." He paused, looking over her one more time before wrapping her wrist. "You said you were hit by the tail of one of those things?"

Emma let out a short laugh. "Yeah."

"Surprised you're alive to be honest. You're lucky for walking away from this with a wrapped wrist, a few stitches, and a bad road rash." He handed her two Tylenol for any pain she might have. "Now, you said you didn't hit your head badly but you could still have a concussion. Is there anyone you can stay with for the next twenty-four hours that could watch over you?"

Emma looked across through a mass of people, finding Owen in a heartbeat. "I'm sure I could find someone." She looked back at the nurse and gave him a smile before standing.

When she looked back in the direction she had spotted Owen she noticed he was staring at her. She felt a shy grin playing at her lips as she looked at the floor and started walking towards him. He met her half way in a spot that was almost free of people. "So what's the verdict?"

Emma dropped her smile and made herself look as serious as possible. "I got a serious infection that got into my bloodstream. Doc said I could be dead before the days over with." Her tone was a little sarcastic making them both smile. "Possible fractured wrist and seven stitches in all, also chance of a concussion but he said I'd be fine." She suddenly felt shy and looked down at her boots. "What about you?"

"Clean bill of health." She nodded, still looking at the ground.

"So what are we gonna do now?" She mumbled before glancing up at him.

"Well first, I'm not gonna let you out of my sight. Second…" He grabbed her right hand and pulled her closer making her let out a soft laugh. "…I'm gonna kiss you." He put his hand on the side of her face pulling her in as his lips came crashing down on her own.

When he pulled away Emma's eyes landed on his. She cleared her throat and grinned. "You know, that nurse said I should stay with someone for the next twenty-four hours just in case I do have a concussion."

Owen arched his brow and smiled. "They have been giving hotel rooms to the people that want them… we could share one, to give them more room for everyone else."

She wanted to laugh but instead nodded and kept her voice serious. "Because one more room will make all the difference. We are doing a civil justice here." He was looking at her differently now. She let out a nervous laugh as she looked at him. "What?"

He brushed her hair back behind her ears and kissed her forehead. "God I love you right now."

"Hey, that's my line." She said with a cheesy smile but stopped when she realized he was telling the truth. "Let's go get that room, Grady."

They did just that. They were given a room to their own and when they got there the first thing they did was get rid of their dirty clothes. Owen had to help Emma out of her shirt considering each time she tried to pull it off herself she would hurt her wrist or shoulder. They stood in front of each other barely wearing anything but neither of them were nervous. Emma felt like this was right and that everything she had told herself in the past was wrong. With everything that had happened it was hard to think anything but that. But still, she loved Owen Grady before the incident now she just loved him more.

Emma glanced towards the bathroom spotting the large Jacuzzi-style tub making her grin. "Now, that is something I have missed." Back in her bungalow on the island her tub and shower were rather small. This tub was almost three times the size of that one. "Join me?" She looked up to Owen with a sly smile on her face. He shook his head but smiled telling her yes.

The bath was one of the hottest ones Emma had, had in a long time both literally and figuratively. They washed all of the dirt and grim off of one another making sure to be gentle around their scrapes and bruises. When they were clean Owen turned Emma around so her back was to him and he began massaging her shoulders. She groaned making him laugh. "Bet you missed this."

She definitely had missed it. He used to always massage her shoulders and neck, two things that always seemed to be in pain. He always said it was because she was always stressed out. "Yeah but this time it isn't for stress." Her gaze shifted to somewhere in the room. Memories of the day flashed through her mind. She had never been that scared in her life. There were several moments she could have lost her life and that was just starting to get to her.

Emma wiped a fresh tear from her cheek and felt Owen wrap his arms around her. "Hey, come back. We're here now, not on the island… you hear me?" She nodded silently and leaned into the kiss he placed on the back of her head. "You wanna go to bed?" Another nod was all he received. Emma pulled the plug on the tub as they both stepped out and pat themselves dry with their towels. They each donned one of the complimentary white bathrobes before heading to the bed. Owen pulled the covers back before they both settled onto the mattress. He held his arm out and she inched closer to him until she was wrapped up in his arms.

"Do you think the boys will be okay?" Her voice was a soft whisper.

Owen let out a short laugh. "Are you kidding? Looking back on this they'll probably think it was one of the coolest things ever." She knew he was trying to make her smile. "They're fine really. I spoke to them before I came and got you. Claire is okay too." He assured her.

"What about you?" She moved her head on his chest so she could look him in the eyes.

Owen gave her a short nod and looked back. "A little shaken but I think I'll be okay." He gave her a smile and she nodded. "You will be too."

Another nod. "I know… I'm just a little spooked I guess. That and upset. Really upset. We put so much work into that place. And Charlie, Delta, Echo… Blue… That was our life Owen. And it has all been fucked over because of one dickhead. Scratch that, two dickheads. That island was my home… without it I have nothing."

"You have me." She caught his gaze with her own and smiled sweetly at him.

"Very true. And for that I am grateful." She gave him a quick kiss and nestled her head back on his chest. "Do you think they'll every try to get it back?" Owen was silent and she knew he was thinking the same thing she was. They knew that in time they would rebuild and reform the park just as they had done with the original design by Hammond. "Would you go back?" Again he was silent, deep in thought. Her eyelids grew heavy and she let out a yawn. She broke the silence once more while on the edge of sleep. "I would. I would go back."

A/N: I would like to say first off that i apologize for such a long gap. This final chapter had me stumped for a really long time. Finally I finished it up, literally two minutes before posting it. This is the end of the story for now and I appreciate all of the reviews You guys are awesome! Thank you again and happy reading. Love, Savannah R. George


End file.
